


Outcall

by FightFair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightFair/pseuds/FightFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get tight when Keith is fired from his job. He's gotta pay the bills somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcall

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify Keith is 18-19 (you know, young but definitely old enough) and Shiro is like 22-25ish 
> 
> We cool? Cool.

Keith never thought that he would sink  _this_  low. Sure things had been rough, but it never occurred to him that things would get this bad. He just got fired from his last job as a waiter in a nearby diner for being _uncooperative_ with other employees, and _abrasive_ towards customers. He took a moment to catch his breath, raise his hand to the door and knock. At first there was no answer, He considered leaving before someone actually did answer the door, but remembered how he lived in a sad excuse for a shack in the middle of the desert. He needed to do this if he wanted to be able to do more than just scrape by. He reminded himself again, that this is why he was here. He wanted something more than instant noodles and convenience store hot dogs. With his courage newly found, Keith knocked on the door again, firm, hard, like he knew what he was doing.  
  
This time where was a response. A shuffling behind the door, and a gruff voice asking,  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
Keith replied in the most appropriate way he could think.  
  
“Outcall.”  
  
The door opened so fast that Keith didn’t know if he should be impressed or worried. Standing there was a pretty average looking man who appeared to be a few years older than him. Nothing too garish or gross, just some scaring across the bridge of his nose, and a tuft of premature white hair. He had bags underneath his eyes but there was this weird calmness behind his irises. He began wondering why the man standing in front of him decided he needed to pay for it. Then he noticed it, the stump where a right arm was supposed to be. Keith instantly made the connection – veteran. Before he knew it, Keith was already in the room attempting to start the transaction.  
  
“So, what can I do for you?” Keith tried his best to not get intimidated by the man’s stare boring through him.

“Straight to the point, aren’t you? I like that.” The man’s smile turned into this weird genuine thing that he never expected to be on the receiving end of in this business. “I’m Shiro, What’s your name, kid?”

 “It’s Red.” Keith pushes out. He pitied the man in front of him. Having to resort to paying for sex just because he got all banged up in a war no one asked for.

Shiro almost chuckles at the obviously fake name and says, “Red, you can take me around the world.” He goes to reach for his wallet and pulls out a few bills. “One fifty, right?” He looks at Keith and tries to gauge him for something. After a few moments he finally says, “I’ll pay extra to go without a sleeve.” This weird dirty feeling pooled in Keith’s stomach. The look he gives him was one of surprise and a low-key disgust.

“Yea, sorry that’s not how I do things.” Keith starts by stripping off his shirt, and says; “Get wrapped up and I’ll take care of you.” By the time he is on his knees the man in front of him is already shirtless and in the process of taking his cock out of his pants.  
  
“If you want me wrapped properly you’re gonna have to do it for me.” He hands Keith the condom, and while the he’s trying to not fumble with the damn packaging Shiro’s working himself to full mast. A flash of embarrassment strikes him. _Fuck, the arm thing, right. Shit shit shit. I am so stupid._ Then another feeling of hesitation washes over him. He is actually doing this, for _real_? He knows that he had been acting nonchalant this whole time like he’s done this before, but he’s never actually gone through with it. Not with a stranger at least.  
  
Keith looks at the cock in front of him, and comments under his breath, “Holy shit I should have charged you more.” As he wraps him up and begins to pump him tentatively Shiro grins. He thrusts into Keith’s mouth while he’s distracted, and patiently waits for him to take over. He tries not to gag on the taste of lubricant or the thickness of his client’s cock, but the sight seems to be having an effect on Shiro. He grabs Keith by the jaw and forces him to look up at him, cock still in his mouth.

“You have really pretty eyes.” The comment throws Keith off. No one has ever called him pretty before, it causes this surge of embarrassment and shame to well up inside him, causing his cheeks to burn. “Let’s make those pretty eyes tear up.” He begins to relentlessly drive into Keith’s mouth. He has no choice but to sit there and take it, occasionally making a gross sloshing sound, and gagging when he pushes too far back.

“Ah, there we go.” Shiro uses his index finger to wipe at a tear that must have formed while Keith didn’t notice. He pulls Keith to his feet, moves behind him and drapes his arm over him.  
  
“Hmm, looks like Red is almost enjoying himself more than I am.” The man reaches for Keith’s clothed erection, just starting to form. “Look at how hard you are.” He whispers into his ear and starts to pull down the soiled fabric, releasing Keith from the last piece of modesty he had left. Shiro’s lips brush against the back of his neck and it makes him shiver. Keith’s cheeks burn again, not really getting why this was making him so damn excited. Shiro moves toward the bed, urging him to lay facedown. He takes a moment to get himself out of his pants and Keith follows, both now completely exposed.

Shiro takes his time running his fingers along Keith’s back, watching the goose bumps raise in a delayed pattern. Keith shivers into the touch, not really knowing what to expect next. The man’s hand reaches lower, cupping his ass, then lets out a long breath.  
  
“Can you reach into the top draw on the nightstand? There should be some kind of lube in there.” Keith just kind of mindlessly obeys and hands him the bottle; the cap already popped open. He tries not to yelp when the cold lube comes into contact with him, but that thought quickly gets overwritten when Shiro starts to circle a finger around Keith’s hole and slips in. A small moan escapes before Keith muffles it with his hands. Shiro chuckles and says something about him being responsive, but Keith isn’t really paying attention, he’s too focused on how good Shiro’s touch feels.

“It’s tight, I’m in for a real treat aren’t I?” Shiro practically groans into Keith’s ear. Keith bites down on this unfamiliar metallic taste in his mouth. Is he _excited_? No way. There is no way he is excited by the graveliness in the stranger’s voice, or the finger in his ass. No fucking way. Another finger slips in and the burn brings Keith back to the present. The present being two fingers stretching him open, getting him ready to take a strangers dick in his ass.  
  
“The noises you make are so nice, it’s like you don’t even notice you’re making them.” A shiver travels down Keith’s spine at the voice reverberating in his ear. Was he making noises? _Oh my god this is really happening. Shit. Shit. Ok play it cool. Deep breaths, this isn’t anything you haven’t done before._ Tensing up will only make it worse.  
  
“Hey, do you think it’ll hurt? Let’s see.” He pushes his cock against Keith’s hole, but only a little. Keith’s adrenaline fucking spikes at the contact of something that is definitely not a finger.“I’m afraid it might.”  
  
Keith tastes that metallic excitement in his mouth again. He can feel his heartbeat in his temples. He has never been more ready to get fucked in his entire life. And then pain comes; a searing burn from not being stretched by more than two fingers. Adrenaline overrides the pain, and Keith moans until Shiro is fully sheathed inside him.  
  
“F-fuck.”  
  
“You’re doing so well for me, Red.”  
  
A moment passes and Shiro gives an experimental thrust. Keith is still adjusting but takes it. Shiro starts saying something about how tight he is, and that gets more mumbled as his pace quickens. The headboard starts to thump in an even rhythm and that’s when Keith starts to pull at himself matching Shiro’s thrusts. He can feel Shiro’s cock pulsing inside him, knowing that this is finally going to be over soon. Keith arches his back and then an exquisite burst of pleasure rips through him; he can’t help but let a groan slip out. That gets a reaction out of Shiro as his cock pulses inside him once more.

“C-close.” Is all Shiro can manage to say before he pulls out, rips the condom off and spills over Keith’s lower back. Keith feels the familiar pressure build up in his abdomen and finishes himself off with his hand, blissed out and satisfied.   
  
After cleaning up and collecting his compensation Keith realizes that there is this empty feeling in his gut. Not regret, he’s felt that enough to know what that feels like, just empty. He shrugs the feeling off and makes his way back to the shack, $150 in his back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just throw myself into this bin over here.


End file.
